


A new dream

by anonamor



Series: anonamor tackles 100 fandoms [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Drabble, Far in the future, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: 20 years after the end of the war, Forsyth says something unexpected when he meets up with Python.





	A new dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> also using this drabble for the 100 fandoms challenge prompt #12 - new

After one bottle of wine, Forsyth put his arms around Python and told him he was retiring from the knights. “It’s been 20 years already. I think I’ve lived that dream long enough.”

Python frowned. Even at 45, Forsyth was as strong and fit as ever. “Why do you need to stop living your dream?”

“I have a new one: to live with you as long as I remain alive.”

“Forsyth…” Python chuckled. Forsyth was always so dramatic. “Well, I’m always here to support your dreams.”

Python pulled Forsyth in for a kiss. He wouldn’t need any more wine tonight.


End file.
